September
by imnoaingeal
Summary: September is never an easy month for you, but thanks to your friends, you'll make it through


As September rolled around, it was clear your mood changed. It wasn't an easy time for you. Sure, you did your best to keep on a happy face, but it was torture. There was no way you could tell people what was really going on. Even your best friend, and secret crush, AJ, had no idea why you changed every September. This year though, he was determined to try to help.

AJ worked hard to get you to smile a genuine smile, but it never worked when you were in one of your moods like this. No matter what he did, he could never get you to give him a genuine smile. He had one last idea this time though. Between him & a few others that you were close with, they were determined to help you get into a better mood.

The weekend rolled around quickly, and another wonderful week came to a close. AJ caught up with you as you were leaving the arena.

"Hey (Y/N)! Hang on!"  
"Hey AJ. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He smiled that beautiful smile, that always managed to make you blush. "I just wanted to see what you were planning this weekend? If you're free, I was thinking we could spend some time together?"

"That sounds like fun."

"Awesome. I'll uh, I'll text you in the morning and we can work things out, how's that sound?"

"Sounds perfect."

He kissed your cheek & quickly ran off the other direction. Something was off, but for some reason, you weren't worried. You headed to the hotel, and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, you were gently woken up by whispers in your ear.

"Good morning sunshine. It's time to start our daaayyyyy."

You groan quiet. "How did you get in my room?"

"Easy! I told 'em I was your husband and I lost my key." He laughs.

"Clearly I need to tell them I am single & room alone." You groan again as you roll over, trying to cover your head and get more sleep.

"Oh come on. Get up lazy! I got a whole day planned for you!" He pulls the covers quickly, ripping them off the bed.

"ALLEN JONES!" You yell as he runs off to hide, but you know as well as he does that you can't stay mad at him. "You can be such a child sometimes." Slowly you get up, shaking your head. Heading to the bathroom, you quickly shower. The warm water helping you to finish waking up to start your day. You walk back out into the bedroom area in just your bra & panties. AJ blushes, even though he's seen you like this before. Something seems different today, but you can't quite put your finger on what.

"Still not gonna smile, huh?"

"What?"

"I don't know what it is with you, but every year around this time, you always seem..different. You barely smile, and when you do it's for work & forced."

"AJ, please. Don't worry about it, okay? I don't like talking about it, and it's easier for me to just shut down."

"Well, I wish you wouldn't. I wish you would tell me so I could try to help you."

All you can do is sigh. You want to tell him, you want to confide in him. The two of you have been best friends for years, but you still try to distance yourself when it comes to certain things because you don't want to ruin your friendship.

As soon as you're finished getting ready, the two of you head off. He still hasn't told you what's going on, so you're just following along and hoping for the best. Pulling into a restaurant parking lot, he takes your hand & leads you inside. At the back of the restaurant, you can see some decorations hanging. Nothing special, but you can tell it is set up for something. Walking around the corner, you spot all your friends waiting. Your eyes widen in surprise, a bit confused.

"You did all of this for me?" A small smile forms on your lips.

"Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"

"I swear it was an accident." You try to hide your smile. "Who am I kidding? AJ, I

don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Not to me anyway."

You lean over, and kiss him on the cheek. He smirks and turns to you.

"Look, after this long, why wait any longer, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

Without another word, he takes places his hand under your chin, lifting to have you look him in the eye. Placing his lips gently on yours, he kisses you in a way you never expected. Without thinking, you put your hands around his neck, pulling him closer and gladly kissing him back. In the background, you hear your friends cheering. They've waited for you two to become a couple for a long time.


End file.
